


Dubble the love/triple the fun

by CMUNbot360



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action & Romance, BL, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Trans Character, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMUNbot360/pseuds/CMUNbot360
Summary: It's love!It's unusualIt's who we are





	1. Chapter 1

The wind was picking up slightly in that tunnel.  
And now and then the familiar -:bing:- of the arriving elevator would peek the occasional applicants interest. Not far off from the door tood a seemingly ordinary girl munching on a bun.

Her most notable feature was her bright red coat and indiferent looking eyes.  
She couldn't have been more than 13 give or take.  
A school girl dressed for the occasion of the mundane duties expected from her.

On her coat was the familiar tag everyone else was holding.  
one each with their own independent number.

-:Bing:-

The elevator door opened for the last time and out stepped tree pepole.  
She gave a curious glance before lowering her gaze.  
_'406'_ she counted the last tag being handed out, unless another applicant would show.  
She doubted it would be so, with only 15 min left before the test would start.

She looked up and noticed Tonpa.  
an old geezer in his fifties walk up to them with a bag filled with cans.  
Before she thought anything else she left her place at the opposite wall and passed the trio holding the unopened cans. She whispered calmly for the boy to hear as she stroked passed him.

"Don't drink that."

Then without another word she calmly walked away from the groupe to venture closer to the wall furthest in.

* * *

"Don't drink that"

Gon was entranced by sudden voice, thou so light it was almost nonexistent, it left a soothing ringing in his ears. Gon stopped opening the can and looked up to see the only nearest person to be the back of a young girl, Her red coat a stark contrast with the sullen dark.

"Tonpa-san, who is that?"  
Gon was still looking after the girl and Tonpa peered at the retreating back.

"Hmm? oh! you mean the rookie in the red coat?"  
Gon nodded and smelt something weird about the can Leorio was about to drink from.  
He grabbed Leorios can and sniffed it more intensely.

"Excuse me Tonpa-san i think the juice has gone bad." Gon explained.  
Tonpa started looking nervous and excused himself for that.

"Really!?"  
Leorio wasn't so keen with keeping it down. "Talk about lucky i didn't drink it yet!"  
Kurapika poured his juice out with out words.

"Y-yeah truly.... to return to your earlier question, That was Rei."  
Tonpa quickly tries to save himself.

"I don't know much about her more than that she's the first applicant of this year and a rookie."

Gon nods.  
"Rei ..... huh?"

* * *


	2. (Rei Hill)

** Rei Hill**

**-:Profile:-**

**Applicant number: 1**  
**Age: 14**  
**Sex: ** **Male (Pre transition)**  
**Female (Post transition)**

**-:About:-**

**Rei is a young teenager with a mysterious and ordinary background.**  
**Then after turning 14 Rei suddenly decided to change their life and become a hunter.  
Rei has a soft soothing voice and likes to sing.**

**-:Personality:-**

**Rei is a calm individual that is rarely seen frazzled or caught of guard.**  
**Kinda brutal with facts and extremely stubborn not above acting indifferent.**  
**she's also sensitive and considerate to the point where she'd ignore her own feelings and wellbeing in turn for those she cares about.**

**-:Gender:-**

**Rei was born a boy and had a happy childhood but in his heart he knew he was different.  
He liked dresses and frills.... lace and dollies.  
That's how he had been raised after all. Soon enough he was diagnosed with gender dysphoria.  
** **A condition that on an emotional and psychological level made him identity as a girl.**

**Rei's guardian made him undergo various treatments and a complete surgery so that he would become a 'Real girl' especially in Rei's guardians eyes.**

**(All this without Rei's approval)**

**Rei has been struggling with the sudden changes to His/Her body ever since.  
Rei had become a product of his guardians need to soil and destroy the very things he loved.**

**-:Gender identity:-**

**Yet despite knowing this, he dosen't force his own views about who he is onto others, neither does he insist on being referred to as anything. Having learned to live with his new 'self' He is who he is, He's Rei and that's that.**

**Proving that Rei strives for validation not from others but from himself.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Follow me, and make sure you do not lose sight of me until we reach the next test of this examination." Satoz, the first examiners voice clarified.  
He turned around and started to make his way down the dark tunnel followed by all the remaining applicants.  
The peace was slow at first but gradually it started to accelerate to a point where everyone or the majority was almost full on running after the still walking Satoz.  


'it's pretty unnatural how fast he is... i hope i can keep up'  
Rei thought to herself as she was gradually falling back fromt the front of the line.  
She deemed it best to save some energy by relaxing her steps and correct her breathing, and after an unsteady 25 or so seconds she had finally found a rhythm appropriate for her stamina. 'I wonder how far we are going?' 

She tediously pressed on.  
keeping her thoughts close to herself, feeling confused as when a long while in she almost bumped into another boy on his skateboard.

"whoah-" The boy quickly adverted from the collision.  
"Excuse me" Rei apologized, her expression indiferent and disposition calm as always. how she managed to apologize with genuine feelings while holding such a cold visage was a puzzle indeed. The boy looked at her with slight aversion.

He had never been good with girls outside the family.  
Old or young his witty and sharp comments always sent a chain of instant dislike.  
"....." His silence was taken with calm.

"Are you okay?"  
Rei asked, her voice simple but soft enough to send the boy's heart into a frenzy of flutters.  


"y-yeah....."

Upon hearing his answer she sent him a small smile. "I'm glad"  
was her single response before she glanced ahead to mind her route and surroundings.

"I'm Killua! .... what about you?"  
He finally asked! 'wait why did i ask!?' his thoughts rattled.

"....." Rei looked back at him.  
"Rei.... my name is Rei" Her eyes held certain friendliness in them despite her aloofness.  
She held her hand out "Nice to meet you Killua-kun"

Killua shook the hand.  
a small tint of pink coloring his cheeks as he marveled in the fact that he was actually having a normal conversation with a girl for once.  
"Are you here by yourself?" Killua asks.

"yes, I am.... what about you Killua-kun?"  
Killua nods.

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

The run remained tedious but eventless.  
Killua sent a few glances at Rei, feeling pressured into saying something, anything, actually.

"HEY YOU!"  
Both Rei and Killua looked back to notice a man looking rather angry and tired.  
Rei immediately recognized him from earlier.  
_'He's one of them Tonpa talked to earlier'_

"Yes?"  
Rei asked.  
The man shook his head pointing at Killua of all pepole "No, not you.. him!"

"Me?"  
Killua glared annoyed at this stranger.

"Yes you! how dare you be cheating!?"  
Both Rei ad Killua looked at the man then Rei looked at Killua "cheating?....Killua-kun is?" Rei asks.

"You are supposed to run like everyone else!"  
The man glares at the skateboard Killua is using.  
Killua shrugs "am i now?"

"You are wrong Leorio!"  
we are introduced to the same boy Rei had warned earlier. "Satoz-san ony told us to follow him, he never said how we should follow him."  
This Leorio turned red and yelled at the boy "Gon! who's side are you on!'"

Gon noticed Rei.  
"Hello i'm Gon! nice too meet you! this is Leorio and Kurapika"

"I'm Killua"  
"My name is Rei" Both Killua and Rei introduced themself.

Killua hopped off his skateboard.  
now curious about Gon and Rei, truthfully he didn't want to leave Rei's side just yet.  
"I'm 12 what about you?" Gon asked.

"I'm 12" Killua replied, Gon looked at Rei making Killua turn slightly fearful.  
Last time he'd asked such a thing to a girl he'd been slapped really hard.  
Killua grabbed Gon's earlobe sending Gon a slight glare "Dork!!" Killua hissed. "You never ask a about their age!"

"Ow! why not?"  
Gon protested.

"......"   
Rei watched their exchange briefly. "I am 14" Her response made them both turn to look at her.  
Killua half expecting to be hit and Gon pleased with getting an answer.  
When no assault came Killua relaxed. "really?" He said without thinking.

Rei just looked at him "Meaning?"  
Both Killua and Gon shook their heads. 

"Killua meant you look really pretty!" Gon stressed out.  
"H-Hey!" Killua blushed. "I never said that!" Gon gave Killua a look. <strike>'U stoopid'</strike>

"O-oh... okay." Rei pouted,  
she was ready to leave these boys behind for acting weird. Did they think she was going to hit them or anything?   
'_perhaps i'm bothering them?_' she thought. '_Perhaps they don't like hanging out with girls?' _

Killua wasn't prepared for that reaction.  
Now he felt like a jerk, Rei turned away from the conversation.  
God bless the existence of Gon.

"Ah! Rei-chan wait!"  
Rei turned back to the boy, ready to hear what he had to say.  
Killua found a flicker of hope in his eyes. 

"........" ...or not.

  
Rei just stares at Gon who has turned into living kettle, red and steaming.

"......" Rei quickly turns around hiding the amused chuckle building inside of her.  
Killua looks at this unfolding,Thinking she is really upset he twacks Gon on the back of his head "Idiot!" he hisses AGAIN.

Gon: "Ow!!!"

** (Time skip brought by Satoz's mustache) **

Rei was jogging up the last steps after a bunch of pepole.  
She bent over resting her weight onto her knees with short and quick sigh.  
"Haah... they didn't joke when he said the test could be tedious" 

-Bing Bing-  
"huh? A text now?"   
Rei flipped out her phone and noticed a notice on her phone. She opened it and was greeted by the words of a stranger.

_[From unknown sender]_

_"How is the exam going? ready to come home yet?"_

"hmpf!"  
Rei glared at her phone.  
Typing a quick answer she quickly shut it off and stuffed the phone in the bottom of her bag.  
Rei was never going home.

* * *

(Meanwhile, far away in a rumored office)

The sender reads the reply and a nasty smile creeps onto his face.   


[From My darling]  
  
"Stop _spying on me you creep "_

"Such a nasty brat my little darling" He chuckles.  
Then lifts up a picture of him and Rei together on the beach.  
Gently replacing it on the top of his desk he returns to his work his last words dark and menacing "I can't wait to get my hands on you again.... _darling~_"

* * *


End file.
